Gia and Troy's 1st Christmas
by Kenn.Faith.Dawn
Summary: Summary: Troy and Gia celebrate their first Christmas as a couple and Gia's parents make an appearance and they also know Troy's parent's. How you ask read and find out. This is the third story in my Gia/Troy series of stories. Rated M/MA for obvious reasons, enjoy.


**Disclaimer: I don't own power rangers and never will do.**

**Summary: Troy and Gia celebrate their first Christmas as a couple and Gia's parents make an appearance and they also know Troy's parent's. How you ask read and find out. This is the third story in my Gia/Troy series of stories. Rated M/MA for obvious reasons, enjoy. **

**Gia and Troy's 1****st**** Christmas**

**Written by Kenn,Faith,Dawn**

Troy and Gia had been engaged about a month now and had begun planning their wedding taking place in the summer of next year. Also they had offered to cook Christmas dinner for their friends as well as Troy's Parents. They were happy they had both bought each other some Christmas Presents. Troy had bought Gia Two sets of Lingerie one was Red in colour and the other was Yellow. Gia had bought Troy a new Leather Jacket and had made sure both their names were in the lining of the Jacket.

They had just finished making a list of what they would need to buy to cook the Christmas meal they had promised their friends and Family when the Phone Rang.

Gia answered it and said "Hello Moran, Burrows residence"

"_Gia I just thought I should let you know your father and I are coming home for Christmas plus we want to see you boyfriend and his family before the wedding"_

"Ok you will get to meet them on Christmas day me and Troy are cooking Christmas dinner for them and our friends"

"_Right we will see you later"_

"Wait mom when are you going to arrive?"

"_Christmas day" _

"So does that mean you're on your way back already?"

"_No but we will be soon"_

"Ok mom oh by the way can you make sure dad doesn't do anything strange?"

"_I will my dear we know he doesn't really understand Christmas yet"_

"Ok travel safe. Bye" Gia said and they both hung up the phone.

Gia's face dropped as she realised they would need to cook even more food.

"Hey honey what was that about?" asked Troy.

"My parents are coming home for Christmas day" said Gia.

"Ok well I guess we need to get more stuff"

"We'll need help cooking it all as well"

"Call Emma she's always happy to help when it comes to cooking remember the Pumpkin Pie for Halloween all those years ago I was nervous as anything when that monster disguised as a Fortune teller said some one had a secret crush I was hopping it wouldn't reveal my feelings for you before I could tell you"

"Troy you should have said something anyway I might have surprised you. Any way I'll call Emma while you're at the store and get everything?"

"Sure honey" Troy said as the two shared a kiss then he headed out the door and drove Gia's car to the store and got the shopping they would need, luckily it was still a few days before Christmas so he could still get what they wanted, except for an extremely large Turkey so he had to settle with two large ones and hope they would be enough.

_**Gia and Troy's 1**__**st**__** Christmas**_

When he returned home he found Emma was their waiting for him.

Troy carried everything into the kitchen and put it down so Gia and Emma could see what he had managed to get.

"Two Turkey's?" asked Gia.

"I couldn't find one extra large one" said Troy.

"It's a good job we have a large double oven isn't it"

"Yeah so where do we begin?"

"Well firstly let's make the stuffing and get the Turkeys ready for cooking then we'll work on the rest of it, Uhm Gia why are we doing two Turkey's?" asked Emma.

"Uhm there are two reasons firstly to make sure there is enough food to go round and secondly my parents are coming on Christmas day" replied Gia

"WHAT" called Emma in shock, she knew Gia's dad didn't really celebrate that's why Gia had often spent Christmas with her and her father.

"Whats wrong with Gia's parents coming for Christmas?" asked Troy.

"It's because my dad doesn't celebrate Christmas" said Gia.

"Then why are they coming?"

"They want to meet you and your parents before we get married"

"Ok that shouldn't be to difficult"

"If this goes of with out a hitch it will be a miracle" said Gia.

"Hey we'll all be here to offer support" said Emma.

"Maybe we'll get through it then" said Gia smiling.

_**Gia and Troy's 1**__**st**__** Christmas**_

It was Christmas Eve and in Gia and Troy's house they were sitting in two separate rooms wrapping some personal gifts for each other that neither wanted the other to see until tomorrow when they opened them. Once they were done they took the presents and placed them beside the tree and kept them separate from the serious set of presents that everyone who was coming had one of.

"Honey I think we've got everything sorted" said Troy.

"I'm just going to put the Turkeys in on a low heat then we'll turn it up in the morning" said Gia as she open the oven doors and placed both Turkeys in, turned the oven on low and shut the door and she walked over to Troy and they shared a kiss in the Kitchen door way. Then Troy lead her into the front room where the fire was flickering nicely causing a lovely warm glow to light the room.

_**Gia and Troy's 1**__**st**__** Christmas**_

Troy sat on the sofa while Gia sat on his lap facing him kissing him both were exchanging tongues and starting to feel the need with in them. Troy ran his hands over Gia's shoulders until he managed to slide his Red long sleeved unbuttoned shirt of Gia shoulders she had put it on when they were cooking since she started to feel cold but now she was hot and allowed Troy to remove it, next his hands rubbed her back until they found the bottom of her T-shirt and he slid his hands round to the front and raised them up raising Gia's T-shirt as well until they reached Gia's breast's his hands started to massage them causing them to harden under the arousal Gia was starting to feel. Gia's hand slid down Troy's back and under his red T-Shirt and she started to lift it but had to stop since neither one could remove the garment unless they broke the kiss that had been lasting for a good few minutes. Finally they broke the kiss but only long enough for them both to remove each others T-shirts. Then they locked lips again while each other hands were roaming over each others upper body until Troy's hands found the strap for Gia's bra and unclipped it and slid each strap down her arms until he could remove her bra and he dropped it to the floor where the rest of their clothes were.

"Troy I gunna need you in me soon" said Gia.

"I need it to honey my cock is straining against my pant's" said Troy.

Gia stood up and seductively lowered her pants and panties and watched as Troy's cock grew harder and the look on his face was looking even more uncomfortable Gia moved towards Troy and unzipped his fly and undone the button on his pants allowing him a little bit of release from the strain of his hard cock Gia now happy Troy would get even harder for her started to rub herself over his erection but she didn't expect his cock to start sliding up her she could feel the fabric of Troy's boxers in side her pussy.

"Troy your boxer's are inside me?" Gia said.

"I know but I can't do anything about it" said Troy.

"Why?"

"You teased my cock now it's teasing you"

Gia started to moan with pleasure at the feeling of the fabric with Troy's cock pushing it deeper into Gia, Finally Troy freed his cock from Gia but their was still some boxer fabric in side her so Troy pulled it out cause Gia to scream in pleasure.

Gia was struggling for breath with the feeling of what Troy's boxers had done to her insides.

That's when Troy stuck he pulled Gia down so she was lying on the sofa and got in position above her and slid his cock into her Gia let out a sharp moan on penetration and the minute Troy was thrusting into her she wrapped her legs around his back so their was no escape for him. Troy continued to thrust into Gia as her moans started to get more erratic they were getting sharper and louder and Troy could feel why her pussy walls were contracting round his cock a sure sign she was about to cum.

"O-O-Oh G-G-God T-T-Troy I-I-I'm C-C-Cuming" called Gia.

Troy was trying his best not to blow inside her at the same time he had something else in mind. While Gia clung to him Troy lowered them safely to the ground in front of the fire and began to thrust in to Gia again after they had both calmed down and made sure she was comfy. Gia was loving the feeling of Troy fucking her in front of the fire it was making her even hornier than she would normally have been having already cum once.

"Oh Troy this is fantastic" said Gia.

"I know it is I was thinking about doing it in another place but I think this is better" said Troy.

"Where?"

"The dinning table"

"Not such a good idea, this is better"

Troy agreed and sped his thrusting up so they could hear both the roar of the fire, the crackling of the wood burning and the sound of his balls smacking into Gia's ass.

"O-O-h F-F-Fuck M-M-Me T-T-Troy" She groaned.

"S-S-Shit G-G-Gia I-I-I'm G-G-Getting C-C-Close" Troy moaned as he leaned in and kissed Gia as passionately as they both could manage, while still fucking each other.

"G-G-Gia I-I-I L-L-Love Y-Y-You"

"I-I-I L-L-Love Y-Y-You T-T-To T-T-Troy"

"O-O-Oh G-G-God I-I-I'm A-A-Almost T-T-There"

"O-O-h F-F-Fuck T-T-Troy I-I-I'm C-C-Cuming" called Gia through strained breaths and she had her second orgasm her pussy walls clamped down on Troy's cock and held it firm despite all the wetness which in turn finally made Troy cum.

"O-O-Oh G-G-God G-G-Gia I-I-I'm C-C-Cuming" Troy managed to call out between breaths as he injected Gia with his sperm.

"H-H-Hey B-B-Baby W-W-Wouldn't I-I-It B-B-Be A-A-A F-F-Fantastic C-C-Christmas G-G-Gift I-I-If Y-Y-You G-G-Got M-M-Me P-P-Pregnant" Gia managed to get out in between breaths.

"H-H-Honey T-T-That W-W-Would B-B-Be A-A-Awesome" the two of them fell asleep on the floor wrapped round each other happy and exhausted.

_**Gia and Troy's 1**__**st**__** Christmas**_

The Next Morning it was Christmas morning and they were woken by a knocking on the door they looked at he time a saw it was 8 AM the time Emma had agreed to come over and help them get the food ready.

"Here put your boxers on and go and let Emma in" said Gia as she tried to get herself dressed and presentable while getting Troy's clothes ready for him to put on after he had let Emma in.

Troy opened the front door in his boxers.

"Hey Emma come on in"

Emma came in the house and smirked thinking she knew what they had done last night she just didn't know where until the front room door opened and Gia walked out with her hair in a mess and a satisfied look on her face.

"Merry Christmas you two" said Emma.

"Merry Christmas Emma" they both said.

"Did you remember to put the Turkeys on last night?" asked Emma keeping away from the obvious topic of what had been going on last night.

"Yeah we remembered" said Gia.

"Do I even want to know why Troy answered the door in his boxers?"

"No you don't want to know"

Troy hugged Gia and kissed her

"Will you to ever get enough?"

"That depends on if last nigh was a success or not" replied Gia.

"Only one way to find out" said Troy handing Gia one of their silly presents they'd bought each other Gia opened it saw it was a Pregnancy test.

"Just what I need" said Gia as she smiled and went up stairs.

_**Gia and Troy's 1**__**st**__** Christmas**_

Gia went into her's and Troy's room and got herself a fresh set of clothes and went to the bathroom where she took the test while she was waiting for the result she got her self dressed and freshened up ready for the day then she looked at the pregnancy test and the box to check what result she needed for Pregnant the test showed it needed two blue lines to appear in the results area that it showed on the box were the result would come through.

She waited and then it started to come through with two clear blue lines.

"YES WE DID IT" shouted Gia as loud as she could.

A now dressed Troy followed by Emma ran up the stairs to see what Gia was shouting about she opened the bathroom door and jumped into Troy's arms Kissed him as passionately as ever and asked him.

"Are you ready to be a father?"

"Hell yeah" he replied.

"Good because I'm pregnant"

Troy was over come with happiness and kissed Gia as gently and as passionately as he could.

Then Emma wanted to congratulate them both and they both hugged her knowing she would be important in the babies life no matter what else happened.

"I'm sure you two will be excellent Parents" said Emma happy for the pair of them.

_**Gia and Troy's 1**__**st**__** Christmas**_

A few minuets later Gia and Emma were in the kitchen while Troy cleaned himself up and got ready for Christmas day in a happy mood.

'_I can't believe it we're going to be parents, oh no what about the wedding' _thought Troy to himself.

Troy came down the stairs and went to the kitchen to find Gia and Emma starting the Vegetables so he walked up behind Gia and wrapped his hands around her waist and kissed her neck.

"Baby I know we're happy about the baby, but you do know you'll be walking down the aisle with the baby bump?" asked Troy.

"It doesn't matter to me baby I love you and I'd marry you no matter what I look like that day" Gia said spinning round in Troy's arms and wrapping hers round his neck and they share a kiss.

"Geez get a room" joked Emma.

"Oh come on Emma it's just affectionate"

"I know and ideally you two getting a room today is not a good idea anyway its gunna take all three of us to get this Christmas dinner cooked in time"

"Yeah it will since the rest of the guy's will be here soon"

"Yeah and Nicola said she'd get here a little earlier than my parents so she can help as well" said Troy.

"You know maybe you should get the guy's to swing by and walk here with Nicola" said Gia.

"Good thinking plus they don't live to far from their either"

"I'll call Noah your parents know him better than Jake" said Gia as she broke the hug to get her phone and contact Noah.

_**Gia and Troy's 1**__**st**__** Christmas**_

A few minutes later she returned and said "Noah and Jake were going to walk that way anyway they say it's quicker to our house going that way"

"Cool lets just not give Jake anything difficult to do since we'll probably end up doing it ourselves anyway" said Troy.

"Ok Guys do you two want to do the potatoes one set for mashing and the other for roasting" said Emma. While she tried to get some of the juice that had ran out the turkeys to see if she could make gravy with it, half way through their jobs the door bell rang.

"I'll get it" said Troy as he went to open the door.

He opened the door and their stood Jake, Nicola and Noah.

"So you going to let us in Bro?" asked Nicola.

"Yeah sure come in guy's Merry Christmas"

"So what help can we be?" asked Noah.

"Come on into the kitchen and ask Emma she's taken control since Gia and I have been less than helpful"

They walked into the kitchen half way through the sentence Troy was saying.

"Hey we are entitled to be a little preoccupied what with everything we have to plan" said Gia.

Troy walked over to Gia and whispered in her ear, "Do you want to tell them now?"

"No let's tell everyone when they get here" she replied while hugging him.

_**Gia and Troy's 1**__**st**__** Christmas**_

Emma soon got everyone to work Jake and Nicole were setting the Dinning table for 10 people to sit round.

"Wow I'm surprised the table is big enough to sit 10?" said Nicola.

"I know I would never have thought anyone would need a table this big" said Jake.

Noah meanwhile was in-between jobs he had just finished the first thing Emma had got him to do and he was waiting for further instructions.

"Ok Noah can you make sure the front room is tidy because the rest of our guests will be arriving soon" said Gia.

"Ok Gia" replied Noah as he got ready to leave there was a sudden shaking felling almost like a minor Earthquake.

"You don't suppose something Evil will chose to day to return do you?" he asked.

"God I hope not" replied Troy.

'_Why didn't they land somewhere further from the house' _thought Gia to herself.

"Hey Gia you ok?" asked Troy seeing the look on her face.

"Yeah I'll be fine" she replied.

There was a knock on the door and Gia went to answer it.

"Gia honey, it's been so long since we last saw you" said the woman.

"Hey Mom, Hey Dad" said Gia and then she noticed two more people behind them. "I thought you were coming alone?"

"Yeah but your Aunt Karone and Uncle Zhane insisted on coming to see you"

Troy came from the kitchen have realised Gia was taking her time which meant it was obviously her Parents at the door.

"Hey Gia honey is everything cool?" asked Troy.

"Yeah can you asked Jake and Nicola to find two extra seats my Aunt and Uncle have come as well"

"Sure thing honey" said Troy as he walked towards the dinning room.

"Hey Jake, Nicola can you find two extra chairs and set two extra places please?"

"Sure thing bro" said Nicola.

"Is everything ok?" added Jake.

"Gia's parents have arrived and have bought her aunt and uncle with them" said Troy.

"Ok don't worry we'll get everything sorted" said Nicole.

"Thanks both of you"

_**Gia and Troy's 1**__**st**__** Christmas**_

Troy closed the dinning room door and saw Gia was waiting for him.

"Come on it's time to introduce to your future in-laws" said Gia.

The Two shared a quick kiss before heading into the front room.

"Well who may you be young man?" asked a guy sitting on the sofa he wore quiet a bit of red and had longish blonde hair.

"My Name is Troy Burrows"

"Oh so you are the young man who our daughter is in engaged to?" asked a lady sitting beside the man and she was wearing a lot of yellow and had blonde hair to.

"Yes I am, I love your daughter with all my heart and truly believe I have found my soul mate" said Troy.

As Troy looked round the room he spotted two other people a male and female the lady wore a mix of Pink and Violet and the guy wore silver and grey.

By now Troy's words had sunk into Gia's parents and they were glad that Troy did genuinely care for their daughter. Then there was another knock at the door and Troy excused himself while he went to open it. Standing their was Kim and Graham they came in and Troy explained to them that Gia's parents had made a surprise visit for Christmas and wanted to meet him and his parents.

"Ok then lead us in" said Kim.

_**Gia and Troy's 1**__**st**__** Christmas**_

The door of the front room opened again and in walked Troy followed by Kim and Graham.

"Kim" said Gia's mother.

"Ashley what are you doing here?"

Gia and Troy were speechless as it appeared Kim and Ashley knew each other.

Then the other three guests got up and hugged Kim and they all said hey and introduced themselves to Troy as well, and then all four shook hands with Graham.

There was a knock at the door and Nicola opened the door.

"Hey sorry to interrupt but I just wanted to tell Gia and Troy, everything's almost read" then Nicola suddenly stopped what ever she was going to say when she realised who was in the room. "Y-Y-Your P-P-Power R-R-Rangers"

Gia, Troy and Kim all subconsciously held in their breath waiting to see what would happen next.

"Yeah you are right we are Rangers but how did you know?" asked Andros.

"A few years ago I had to do a report on the Countdown invasion for a class project about the Power Rangers"

"So if you know who we are can you remember what colours we are?" asked Zhane.

"I think so" Nicola replied. "Ok you are Red, she pointed to Andros, Yellow she pointed to Ashley, Silver she pointed to Zhane, but you I don't know" she said to Karone.

"Would it surprise you to know I was at the countdown invasion as well but I wasn't a Ranger" said Karone.

"Then who were you?"

"I was Astronema I was turned good afterwards by the magical energy wave that swept through the galaxy"

Troy and Gia both realised their chance had come to find out some answers about Gia's engagement ring.

"Nicola can you show dad to the dinning room we'll join you in a few minuets" said Troy.

"Sure thing bro" the two of them left and Gia and Troy turned to Kim and Gia said

"Whats the deal with the Ring?"

"Why don't you like it?" asked Kim.

"No I love it but what I want to know is how did you know my favourite colour was Yellow and that I love Tigers"

"Because I know who you both are even though I had never met you, in your suits"

The other four all looked surprised, "Uhm Kim whats going on?" asked Ashley.

"Ashley meet a fellow Yellow Ranger, your daughter Gia, and Andros meet a fellow Red in your future son in law Troy"

"You mean they were the Megaforce Power Rangers?"

"Yeah and their friends Emma, Noah and Jake were Pink, Blue and Black, am I right?"

"Yeah, but how?" asked Troy.

"Former Pink Ranger infact I was on the first team of Rangers and Karone there is the Pink Galaxy Ranger"

"Well since it's a Ranger wedding we have no problems with you two marrying just when you do make sure every ranger gets an invite" said Andros.

Kim paled at the though of every Ranger getting an invite.

"We don't need to invite them all do we there'd be to many to even notice if any are missing"

"Kim you need to talk to Tommy eventually and your son's wedding would be perfect" said Ashley.

"What do we tell Graham he has no idea about me being a Ranger?"

"We'll think of something, now before we go we want to see your Command Center ok?"

"Of course Andros" said Troy.

_**Gia and Troy's 1**__**st**__** Christmas**_

Nicola's head popped round the door and said the foods on the table.

The 7 Rangers left the main room and headed to the dinning room Gia was sitting at one end with Troy beside her next to them was Jake, then Nicola, then Noah, and finally Emma then opposite Emma was Karone, then Zhane, then Graham, then Kim, then Andros and finally Ashley.

Andros never once said anything about not celebrating Christmas where he came from but Ashley was hell bent on changing that for next year, and inviting the Megaforce Rangers to KO-35 for Christmas.

Under the table Nicola was playing footsie with one of the two guys who were sitting either side of her but there was no mention of it from either of them as if they didn't want Troy to know yet.

At the end of the meal while everyone was relaxing and except for Zhane and Karone were opening the gifts Troy and Gia had bought for them, then Gia and Troy decided that now was the right time to tell everyone.

"Uhm everyone can we have your attention please we have a few things we'd like to say" said Troy.

"Ok Firstly thanks Emma for all your help getting this Christmas meal ready" said Gia

"Don't mention it I enjoyed it anyway" Emma said.

"Secondly and lastly everyone here knows how much Gia and I love each other and our love has given way to another blessing we are going to be welcome a little bundle of joy into this world in 9 months time"

Everyone cheered and congratulated them on the news and said how they would make excellent parents.

_**Gia and Troy's 1**__**st**__** Christmas**_

After a further 15 minutes Graham, Kim and Nicola decided to head for home.

"Hey Nicola wait a second" said Jake. He approached her and pulled out a sprig of Mistletoe and held it above her head and they shared a kiss.

After they broke the Kiss Jake looked to Troy to see if his friend was going to kill him or not

But before he could look Nicola grabbed Jake and drug him outside and together the four of them walked away.

"Him?" asked Troy.

"I would have never seen this coming" said Gia.

"She loves Jake? asked Troy.

To stop Troy focusing on only what had just happened Gia planted the most passionate kiss she could get away with, with her parents standing in front of them and it seamed to break Troy out of the trance he was in.

_**Gia and Troy's 1**__**st**__** Christmas**_

Troy and Gia had told Emma and Noah to leave the cleaning up and they would do it when they returned they wee going to take Gia's family to meet Gosei.

Emma and Noah headed off home while the other 6 walked towards Harwood County Park and found a space ship parked their.

"Huh what is that?" asked Troy.

"This is the Astromegaship mark 4 freshly constructed on KO-35" said Andros.

"Its ok honey my dad is an alien from a different planet as are Uncle Zhane and Aunt Karone" said Gia.

"What about Ashley?"

"Ashley comes from Angel Grove"

Troy took everything in fairly easily and soon they were at the location of the Command Center.

Troy and Gia lead them in and called for Gosei and introduced them all. Gosei and Andros spent almost two hours exchanging stories about Zordon and what he meant to them and Andros told Gosei how hard it had been when Zordon ordered him to break his energy tube.

Gosei sympathised with him and thanked Troy and Gia for a wonderful gift he was happy to have met one of Zordon's old friends and some fellow Rangers.

_**Gia and Troy's 1**__**st**__** Christmas**_

Gia and Troy returned home and after putting the spare food away they locked up and went to bed it had been a long day and so far the best day of their relationship. They got in bed and held each other until they both fell asleep together happy with the way the day went.

**The End**

**A/N 1: I might write more off this story depending on how popular it is, so please Read and Review and Let me know if you would like to see further Troy/Gia stories. **

**A/N 2: these stories as well as being about Gia and Troy have a sub story to them that will only be revealed when I write the out come there is one maybe two hints at what it may be about so see if you can spot them and if you can send it through to me in a review I'd be interested to see who works out where its going 1st.**

**A/N 3: if you liked this Christmas story pleased check out and read and review my other Christmas stories, and just to let you all know they aren't M/MA rating stories they are more like K/T sort of stories**


End file.
